The Nightmare
by Kerria Aconite
Summary: well *sniffle* this is the end of my story..last chapter. i hope you ppl like it i know im gonna miss it....^_^;
1. Default Chapter

The Nightmare  
  
  
  
It was an absolutely gorgeous night, the stars shone brightly as thought they were the goddesses' eyes themselves. The way the moon beckoned the gentle dew that lay on the newly opened rose petals was like moonbeams dancing with the heavens. In Hyrule Castle the only thing that could ever go wrong on the second floor room that contained the lovely Princess Zelda would be that she would have to wake up from her dream. The candles burned softly, and it seemed that they whispered her dream to any person who was wondering the dark corridors this early in the morning. And the flames that would flicker constantly were the images that Zelda saw in her dream alone. It was a shame though, nobody would leave their rooms to witness this wonderful event. They would not hear the sweet words that only the princess heard. The very words she longed to hear him speak in the same loving tone in the day, where she could see his absolutely handsome face, watch his perfectly shaped lips form the words that made her heart collapse. They would not see the way she smiled in her sleep, or the way she elegantly moved occasionally. No, nobody would hear the words of true love that came from Link's mouth. The way the Hero of Time gently caressed Zelda soft, loving face. The way he touched her chin and raised her head. As she looked in his pure blue eyes, swimming in a sea of love, she thought nothing could go wrong as he brought his face closer to her. As she closed her eyes and she felt her long elegant eyelashes quiver, and the way her hair swayed gently in the breeze, she could feel Link's sweet breath against her soft shaking peach colored lips. Then as Link came even closer, a distant scream awoke her from her dream and tore her out of Link's magical embrace. Zelda bolted up in her bed, realizing where she was and ran to the window. Her long, beautiful blonde hair and her warm elegant pink sleeping attire following her as if they were her shadow. When she reached her balcony doors, she opened them with a white blinding flash of her magic and ran to the railing that had rose and ivy vines delicately growing on them. "That was Link…" she gasped. "Oh, I hope he's all right." As she looked off into the distance towards the Kokori Forest, longing to see the one that she adored so much. To comfort him, and to love him in his time of need. "If only he knew," she said, more to the trees and the vines that lay under her soft caring hands, the same hands that Link had held so lovingly in that dream… and to the rising sun that set a pinkish glow on her worried face, than to herself.  
  
What Zelda didn't know was that Link, who laid in his bed, bound down by the sheets he was wrapped in was struggling in his sleep to get away from the clutches of a demon. You'd probably think he was having a plain normal nightmare, but oh no, this was no ordinary nightmare. It was more like a prophecy, or a gate way to all evil. As Link slashed and bore deep into his enemy with the glistening Master Sword, all his foe did was laugh viciously. When Link hurt this demon, he felt the same searing pain that gave a shock to his body, and he let down his guard for a quick moment, but a moment too long. "Why do you hurt yourself so," asked the vile creature when he had pinned Link up against a cold, stone wall. " I feel no pain, I only feel the hatred I have for people like you," Link said as he spat in the demons face, watching his only weapon roll away into the shadows. "YOU LIE! You know it also. But tell me Link, the brave Hero of Time, why do you hate yourself so? Why do you spit on you own living flesh," asked the dark child maliciously. "SHUT UP! You make no sense. I think I pity you. Instead of killing you I shall let you rot in the castle's deepest dungeon! Tell me now, how would you like that," Link shot back with the same cool tone as the demon himself. "I make no sense do I? Well shall I explain then? Hmmm… I can't explain while pinning you against the wall…" he snapped his fingers and Link was bound to the wall with chains. "Where shall I start?"  
  
Hey if you want more you have to tell me k? 


	2. chapter two

As the demon paced about the dark room, thinking of how to start his story, Link was struggling against the chains. Attempting to free himself, so he could get the Master Sword back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The chains will just get tighter, and you'll die a slow and painful death," the demon warned "and you'll never be able to tell your beloved princess how you feel…" he added with a sour laugh. "This has nothing to do with Zelda, leave her out of it! I swear if you don't you'll regret it," Link shot back with more courage than he felt. "On the contrary my dear Link, it has everything to do with her. Shall I tell you now who I am, or let you wait in agony first? Both are very appealing to me," he said in a mocking tone. "The more you stall, the longer you have to live," Link said through gritted teeth. "As you wish brave hero. I shall start now…" he said as he looked at Link with bottomless pits, where his eyes should have been. Link had to force himself to look away from those eyes; they were like hot coal burning deep into his very own beautiful, breath taking eyes that represent love and true beauty. " Link, I am you… I am the side of you that you locked away long ago. I am your dark side. You see everyone has two sides, when they are born they decide which one they want to be. You dirty piece of scum wanted to be a goodie-goodie. So you locked me away, deep in your soul, hoping never to see me. But what you didn't know was that every time you did something kind, whether it be to tie a little girls shoe, or save Hyrule from the clutches of evil over and yet over again, it made me stronger. On the other side, if you did something positively horrendous it took away my power. I didn't have to worry about that now did I? You tried so hard to be sweet and caring, and it worked. It became a habit of yours didn't it? You've done nothing for seventeen years except save foolish people who don't deserve it and care for those who have nothing! I never had to worry about you being cruel. So I then became too powerful for you to even handle. I couldn't stay in your body anymore, and I am now free. I AM YOU, LINK!!! I AM DARK LINK, THE LORD OF ALL DARKNESS!!!!!!!!!!………………………" He yelled as Link awoke to find himself on the floor of his house, he cold still hear Dark Link's menacing laugh. " Wow, what a dream…I need to go talk to Zelda," he said as he unwound himself and threw the covers back on his bed. " Ouch! Link that hurt, I was under there," mumbled a high pitched voice as a small round ball of blue astounding light flew up and pinched the edge of Link's nose. " Oh, sorry Navi. I didn't know you were under there," he said with a laugh as he looked for a clean tunic to wear to the castle. "Where are you going Link?" the little ball of light asked as Link looked for his ocarina under all the mess he had made that night. " Oh….umm what was that…FOUND IT! Sorry Navi," Link said as he came up with his ocarina in his mouth and an old tunic on his head. He pulled it off his head quickly and turned an odd sort of light pink color. He started to explain to his little fairy as he rushed out the door "I'm going to the castle to tell Zel about my dream last night…oh hey Saria," he waved to a young girl in all green and dark emerald eyes that was working in her garden. " Oh, hello Link! Off to the castle again? Say hello to Zelda for me," she said as she smiled and waved to Link and her short green hair swirled around her. " Yeah, I'm off to tell Zel about my dream last night, see ya! Are you coming Navi," he asked the little fairy. " Well of course! And I wouldn't call that a dream last night you nearly killed me when you rolled on top of me," she yelled at Link in her bossy tone. " Sorry Navi, ok it was a nightmare," said Link as he used his ocarina to play "Epona's Song" it was a song that a friend of his that works on Lon Lon Ranch, Malon, showed him how to play. When his horse hears it she comes to Link's aid all most wherever he is. When Epona got there he climbed on, and rode off towards Hyrule Castle as fast as he could, while Navi followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
You like? If you did tell me and I'll continue it…if not then I must say farewell…. 


	3. chapter three

Meanwhile, in the castle Zelda was sitting on her balcony, desperately trying to think about her dream and not Link's heart-jolting yell that she had heard earlier that morning. After the sun had risen and she could hear quietly moving feet in the corridors, she went into her room and tried to sleep again, but to no avail. So she gave up and dressed, grabbed a brush, ran it through her hair and decided to take a short walk in the garden. It was still so beautiful there, and it was hard to believe she was so worried when there was a promising day ahead of her. "Maybe I'll visit Malon today, and take a horseback ride with her," Zelda said to herself out loud even though she knew she couldn't leave the castle, she would wait for Link to come but she denied it. "He just has to come…" she whispered to the roses that glistened with the lovely dew that Nayru, Din, and Fayore had laid perfectly on the ruby-red petals. "Who does dear," ask a caring voice from behind her. Zelda turned around too quickly and her hair smack her in the face. She quickly brushed it away in time to see her guardian, nurse and dear friend Impa, give her a loving smile. Impa was like a mother to Zelda. She was sent by the king to take care of Zelda after her mother died when she was very young. Impa always had felt sorry for Zelda so she took the roll of being there for her, as her mother would have. " Oh, um…" Zelda wanted to tell Impa about the yell but she wasn't sure. " Tell me Zelda, and tell the truth," Impa said with a smile. Zelda took a deep breath and told her. " Well, it all started when…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Link…slo…slow…down! I c…can't…. ke…keep…up… with… you," Navi yelled at Link panting heavily. "Stop Epona," Link told his beautiful tan and white colored horse. When Navi finally caught up with them, she was so tired she collapsed in Link's hands. "Why did you go so fast," Navi asked in an exasperated tone. "I really need to talk to Zelda. I need to know if my dre…sorry I mean nightmare was like her prophecy dreams. It wasn't like my other dreams…" Link said trailing off to think. "OH! Link is that you?!? I've been looking for you…Link? Are you listening to me," asked a fish girl named Ruto, Princess Ruto really. Princess of the Zoras. Link's "fiancée." Navi pinched his ears again to shake him out of his daze. "Huh…what? OH MY GODDESSES! It's Ruto…" he whispered to Navi. "Yeah I know, she's been yelling at you." Navi said trying to hold back her giggles. " Oh, um, hi Ruto. I can't talk right now, bye!!!" Link said as he raced off on Epona, Ruto following and yelling close behind. "Great not again…" Navi said as she chased after Link too.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I think we lost her girl," Link said as he patted Epona and took a carrot out of his pocket and gave it to her. " So do you think we should wait for Navi," Link asked his horse with a laugh.  
  
"Too late, I'm all ready here…" Navi said in an irritated voice. "This time let me ride in your hat," Navi mumble as she climbed under his green hat that matched his tunic perfectly. Zelda always said it looked wonderful against his golden blonde air. "Well I can see the castle, let's get there and fast before fish-face appears again," Navi couldn't help but laugh at that.  
  
What will Zelda say? Well nothing unless you want more! So tell me k?  
  
"I'm sure Link's all right, Zelda," Impa said soothingly to a sobbing young blonde girl in her arms. Zelda departed from Impa's loving embrace and wiped her eyes. Her cheeks were moist with tears. After she had told Impa the story she broke down and told her friend all her fears. Her fear she heard that scream because Link was severely injured, and Impa was devastated because she knew it was a possibility. " Zelda I'm sure it wasn't because he got hurt, Link's a fine young man, and he can handle himself," Impa said trying her best to sooth the now calmer princess. Zelda took a deep breath and stood up tall, her head raised slightly, " your right Impa, I was worry over nothing. I was being foolish. Please forgive me for acting that way," Zelda said apologetically to her nurse. "It's all in the past my child," Impa replied with a warm smile. Zelda was glad she had talked to Impa now. "I think I'm going to go read in the library for a while, if you need me come ask," Zelda said with a dazzling smile. "Of course…" Impa said with a bow, as Zelda headed for the entrance to the castle. "Oh goddesses, let Link be all right…" Impa said looking at the bright blue sky, which had no clouds as far as the eye could see. "Please…"  
  
"State your business here, sir," said one of the guards that guarded the castle gates. He looked a bit stern so Link though he better make himself look like a professional. " I, Link, the Hero of Time, wish to speak to Princess Zelda as soon as possible," stated Link, he even surprised himself with that, Navi nearly choke with laughter under his hat. The guards face lightened up, "Of course sir, right this way," he beckoned Link to follow him. "You may leave your horse here, I'll take him to the stables," the other guard said. "Thank you," Link said simply as he followed the guard to the door where they met Impa. "I'll take him from here thank you," Impa smiled at Link. "As you wish ma'am," the guard said bowing, then walking back to his spot. "Zelda has been waiting for you Link," Impa said. "She wha…" Link almost asked what she meant but thought better of it. "She's right in there. This is where I leave you, if you need my help Zelda knows where do get me," Impa said as she winked at Link and curtsied. Link watched her until she disappeared then he opened the door. As he opened the door he saw her. There she was… she looked so beautiful to him. The way the sun reflected her headdress and ear rings the way she gently held the old book she read, and the way her deep blue gorgeous eyes looked at the words that materialized in front of her. Enthralled by the book, she didn't even notice Link until he said hello. " What…" she asked innocently. She appeared like an angle or one of the goddesses to Link. "LINK! Your all right," she ran up to him and hugged him tightly, forgetting completely about the book she was so intent with a moment ago. "Well, of course I am," he said laughing, "I thought you might have been…" Zelda said as she looked into his eyes, and then buried her head in his chest as she started to sob again. "Zelda…I don't know what's wrong but I'm sure I'm fine, really," he said as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't worry I wouldn't get hurt unless it's all right with you," he teased. Zelda stopped crying and laughed into his tunic, but still kept a tight grip on his waist. Which was all right with Link, he enjoyed it. He really wanted to kiss her right now, to calm her in his arms forever, but thought better of it, he needed to talk to her. "Zelda I hate to do this but I came here to talk to you and that's what I need to do," he said becoming serious. "All right," Zelda agreed as she reluctantly let go of him. He wanted to tell her not to let go of him…ever, but he couldn't get it out. She sat down and Link followed. He sat so he could see her beautiful face. Then he told her about the nightmare…  
  
"That sounded like a prophecy to me," Zelda said wearily. " Oh, I hope it wasn't," Zelda managed to choke out before silent tears ran down her face again. Link came over to her and rapped his strong arms around her. "It's going to be all right, I won't let that happen," Link said as he lifted her chin so he could see her face. That's when he kissed her. It's felt like the dream. His lips were sweet and gentle. Zelda's were so soft and it felt like heaven to Link, he never wanted to let her go, so he didn't. That's why they both missed the figure that was watching them from behind the shelves, the demon, the Lord of Evil…  
  
Will Dark Link ruin this romance and make Link let go? Only if you want more you will know. 


	4. Chapter four

"Oh, how touching," Dark Link said sarcastically as he came out of his shadow. The one he watched them from with those dark steel cold eyes. Link was forced to part with Zelda so he could reach for his sword. As he pulled out the brilliant Master Sword with a swoosh, Zelda stood up bravely though she felt like a timid mouse. Link could sense she was uncomfortable and hated it, so to try and help her he rapping a strong, loving arm around her waist. With the other hand he raised the Master Sword, threateningly. "Oh, how sweet. I think I feel a tear coming," he said as he brushed away a fake tear, "Why do you look so confused, how brave one," Dark Link said in a mocking tone as he let an evil laugh slide out of his throat. "What do you what with Link," Zelda asked in her bravest voice as she took a step forward, leaving Link's warm gentle embrace. "Absolutely nothing with Link, my dear Princess," he replied with a pause as Zelda's eyes narrowed sharply, "but you...that's  
another story," he grinned as he saw the look on her face. It was working... she was getting further away from Link, as if to protect him from this evil twin. "Zelda! Stay away from him, I don't know what he'll do," Link said taking a step forward. As Zelda turned around to see her love, she saw the way his eyes pleaded with her to come back. She hated to see him like that so she ran into his arms. "I'm so sorry Link," was all Zelda could say before she felt hot tears spill down her face and onto Link's tunic, where it left dark rings. "Zelda... don't cry, I just didn't want to see you get hurt," Zelda could hear the love in his voice and it made her melt even closer to him. As she looked up at him, eyes wide with terror and brimmed with tears, Dark Link laughed. "You'll do anything to make a girl happy won't you...Link? I think its pitiful, going head over heals for something that can't go ten minutes without weeping in your arms." He had gone too far, how dare he insult  
Zelda? The princess, the sweetest thing in this world and most likely all the others. But most of all he insulted the one he loved! " You'll regret doing that," Link replied in what sounded to Zelda as a growl. Zelda gasped at the sound of pure hatred in her beloved's voice. "Link, it doesn't matter. Please don't fight, I couldn't bare to see you get hurt..." and again she felt her eyes warming up at that too. "Yes Link, don't fight. Don't you remember? You might get hurt," Dark Link took the advantage of the princess's love. " I said it before, and I'll say it again... leave Zelda out of this! I was right that dream did let you out...I just hoped..." Link didn't finish, instead he ran after Dark Link and plunged his weapon into is chest. "Aaaaaaarrrrggggggggg...." Link felt the pain rush through his body as he toppled to the ground, dropping the Master Sword. "Don't...you remember you fool? If...you hit me...uggggh...you'll feel the pain too...idiot," Dark Link said as he  
collapsed on the floor also. "Link!!!!! Oh goddesses...why Link...why now," Zelda screamed at the ceiling as she cradled her hero's head in her lap weeping yet again. "Ahhh, magic I love it. It cure's all..." Dark Link said getting up brushing off his pitch black tunic, and pulling his dark bangs out of his eyes. "Oh course..." Zelda said as she used a simple spell on her wounded love. "Apparently you don't know your magic well...you may have cured him but he still feels the pain," Dark Link said as he looked down at his prize. "Get your eyes off her..." Link said with what little energy he had left. "Oh, but I can't...and I won't. Perhaps I'll leave you her and take her instead...yes that sounds lovely," Dark Link added as he grabbed Zelda off the floor. "Get away from me! Let go or I'll blast you," Zelda screamed in his face. " You dare try and blast me and I'll..." he eyed Link distastefully, "I'll kill him right here and now! So I'd advise you to come quickly and  
quietly," he whispered to her knowing there was no way out for her. She surely doesn't want Link killed so what else is a girl to do? "Zelda... please don't go with him..." Link said as he got up, magically regaining his energy. He lunged towards Zelda, in an attempt to get her out of Dark Link's grasp...but they disappeared as Dark Link used his magic to transport them to a hidden, dark temple. "ZELDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Noooooo..." he bellowed as he leaned against the shelves full of the precious books Zelda had touched. Why did I have to lose you when I just got you? That was all he had to think of...until there was a knock on the door. "Is there a problem in there," asked a curious voice that sounded like Impa...  
  
What will Impa and Link do? And where did Dark Link take Zelda? Well if you want more tell me k? 


	5. Chapter five

"Is there something wrong, " Impa asked again, starting to get worried. Trying to hold back tears, Link replied, "yeah, there is," Impa could hear the quake in his voice. "Please…" was all he said before his voice gave away. He didn't turn around when he heard the squeak of the hinges on the old door. "Link, where's Zelda..." Impa questioned, starting to get even more worried. She looked around franticly for a sing of Zelda hiding or playing a game, all she found was her forgotten book that lay on the chair. "Link where's Zelda," she asked again as she tried all her might to stay calm, but the worry was bubbling up inside her. She's gone… SHE'S GONE! GONE," he hit the shelf in a wave of rage, as several books fell to he floor with a thud! As he pulled his arm back, reddening himself for another blow, Impa rushed over to him and clasped his arm with all her might. "Link, do calm down," Impa said as he lowered his arm. "You ask me to calm myself? ME?!? At a time like this? Let's see you calm down when the one you love is ripped away from you… just when I found out she loved me…"he trailed off again. Then he turned around and looked Impa in the eyes for the first time since she entered the room. That's when she saw the tears that trickled down his face, and moistened his cheeks. "Tell me what happened, please," Impa requested as she realized how much pain he was in. He told her about the dream and Dark Link. How he took Zelda away… "I think he went to an old temple at the far end of Hyrule, I've been there once and vowed never to return. It gave me an odd feeling when I was there. And I believe that's where I was in my dream. But now I'll go there, no matter what I feel… to get Zelda back," Link stated as he looked Impa in the eyes again, all ready deciding to leave then. As he got up to leave Impa stopped him, "I know you want to leave now but at least get some supplies…Zelda would want you to be safe," she knew he would now listen. "Fine…for Zelda," he said as he opened the door. "Oh, and Link…do be careful… you are truly Nayru's child," Impa said to the hero with all her heart. "Oh course…" was all he said as he disappeared. "Be safe, I've grown to like you…and so has Zelda…"  
  
As Zelda awoke she found herself chained to a wall in a dark temple. 'Where am I? What temple is this,' she thought to herself as she remembered what had happened. "Link…" she whispered to the dark shadows, hoping her hero would be there, waiting to save her. But he wasn't…yet. A tear glistened in her eye for a moment before she brushed it away franticly. "Why the tears, princess," questioned the shadows. "Who's there," she demanded. "You know who it is, you're thinking it…"he said to the princess as she glared at the dark forms in front of her. "Dark Link," Zelda said in a hiss-like whisper. "Well, you are a smart little girl aren't you," he said as Zelda looked around desperately, trying to find any signs of where he could be, so she could blast him with her magic. "I wouldn't do that, dear," he said as he appeared in front of her. "So we meet again," that's when Zelda saw his deep dark eyes…she new she had met pure evil…  
  
"Navi, I want you to go to the Kokiri Forest and stay with Saria," Link told his little fairy grimly as he went to get Epona. "But Link I want to come with you! I can help…really," the little ball begged. " I don't want you to get hurt," Link said sternly without looking at the little person. "Just go! I'll be back with Zelda soon enough…" there was an uncomfortable pause that neither of them wanted. "Um, how are you going to get her if you can't touch Dark Link without getting hurt," Navi asked trying to change the subject. "I don't know, and frankly I don't care. As long as I get her back…" Link said as he looked at his fairy for the first time since that morning. "Listen to me Navi, your probably one of my best friends and I don't want you to get hurt…not at all. So please just for me, go to Saria and stay there until I get back," he said as he lifted his fairy so he could see her tiny face. He saw a tear roll down her cheek but she stayed strong. "I promise I'll go to the Kokiri Forest as soon as I get back," he smiled at her. "All right but please, Link, don't get hurt," she said as she flew off in the direction of the Kokiri Forest. "I'll try not to my friend, I'll really try," Link said as he rode off into the west in search for his love.  
  
Wasn't much in that but there will be in the next one if you want it! 


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: I totally forgot to do a disclaimer…the whole time!! Bad, bad me! Lol, well I don't own the whole Zelda series or anything to do with it except this story. Man, I want to own Link!!!! Oh well Zelda does…in this story at least…  
  
  
  
"Stay…stay away from me," Zelda looked downward to escape the penetrating stare of Dark Link. "I never planned on it, my dear princess," he said as he walked closer to Zelda. She was frozen with fear. What was he going to do to her? Was Link all right? Would she ever see him again? Oh, Link… Her heart felt heavy under her lavender gown. Her headdress weighed her head down; all she wanted to do was wake up from this horrible nightmare! Or was this what she had to do to save Link? She could only hope he had gotten away… somewhere far away from all this evil. She wasn't aware that he was headed towards the evil, purposely. They both had the same heroic thought in their heads, to save the one they loved. But there was the minor detail, Dark Link. Zelda surveyed her surroundings, trying to figure out what temple she was in. It most definitely was not the Temple of Time, she would know that instantly. But then where was she? In all her lessons she had never seen or herd of this place. It appeared to be an older temple; the stone made differnately from the newly placed stones of Hyrule Castle. There was absolutely nothing in the chamber, well not that she could see. For the floor was cover in a thick layer of fog, shrouding one another in a cloud from hell. Nobody had spoken, the room was silent. It only added to the eeriness of the room. It laid yet another layer of uncomfortable fog on them, or so it seemed to Zelda. She noticed that Dark Link appeared to be right at home in this hellhole. He spoke once again, shattering the extra, unwanted layer of fog, "Why so silent, my dear? Forget Link, he should be long gone by now. He's not going to save you so, give into me." Zelda would never give in so easily, this Dark Link noticed. She was strong, perhaps too strong. He wouldn't be able to wear her down so easily as he had thought. Her only response was a threatening glare. "All right, have it your way. Don't enjoy it. But I assure you my sweet, I will," he crouched down so he could see her face. She immediately turned her head towards the opposite wall, not wishing to look at him. "I will not enjoy whatever you shall do…but I will not let you hurt Link! I don't care what you do, just stay away from Link," she kept her stare steady towards the wall. He ever so gently cradled her chin in his palm, trying to win her over. She closed her eyes lovingly, forgetting completely that this wasn't the real Link loving her, it was Dark Link. "Pretty princess," he asked sweetly, hoping it would make her collapse in his arms. Zelda nearly replied but as she turned her head to look at him, expecting Link, she met two dark steel eyes. Not Link's at all. "wha.." she came back from her sweet daydream. How could I have been so idiotic as to let him get to me like that? I might have just… she dared not to even think it. "Get away from me you…" Dark Link cut her off short, "Now, Zelda dear, watch your language please." As she continued to glare back at him she started to become slightly dizzy. Before she let her eyes droop down she heard Dark Link say one more thing, "Yes, rest Zelda. And when you awake you shall love only me…GOOD BYE LINK!" then she heard no more.  
  
Ok this one was short, but I was bored and I had (and still do) a major writers block. But if you are patient I will get this one done, it's all coming back to me now!! Well I think and hope that the next chapter will be the last…but I don't know…DO YOU WANT IT?!? 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Link, Mr. Miyamoto does unfortunately (is that how you spell his name??)… Well, I do not own the little part of the song I put in here either, thought I love it so much, kk? Lets get going!  
  
A/N: Hey sorry but the story is coming to an end ^_^; well this chapter made me cry when I was writing it so be prepared to go get the tissue box! I can't believe I did it this way…Darn, look at me I am like almost giving it away… well get the hankies now and let's go!  
  
I am going to find her and I will not let that piece of… Link was cut off by the sound of Epona's heavy breathing. He still urged her to go faster, though he knew she was out of breath and tired. "Please, Epona…just a little further. I just have to get Zelda," he lovingly patted his horse as she ran even faster as if she understood the situation. "Thanks girl…" Link returned his gaze to the horizon in front of him. The sun was slowly setting now and soon it would be dark. He was sure they were almost there, they should make it before nightfall. He had to get Zelda before the sun set, for if her didn't he wouldn't be able to find the old temple. Then an odd stone building jutted out into his view, casting a shadow on them. The sun was lowering even faster now, though the building blocked it. "That's it girl…" he jumped off and tied Epon to a nearby tree. "Wish me good luck," he said to the newly placed moon overhead.  
  
As soon as he entered the temple he got that odd feeling in his body. It started in his stomach and spread the farthest reaches of his hands, head, and feet. "I found you my friend…" he said to the shadows knowing he was right when he came here. Which way do I go? He knew he should try to be as silent as possible, but that was hard because with each step he took there was and echo, taunting him. Then as if the silence around him heard his question it answered. It wasn't really the silence that answered; it was Zelda. She had screamed and it pointed Link in the right direction. Not caring about the taunting silence anymore, he ran in the direction he felt her scream had come from. With each determined step there was an equal shattering noise. The noise echoed all around him so it seemed there were a million Links. He had no idea which way to go really, only depending on a scream that really, now that he thought of it, seamed as if it came from all around. But he kept on running. The wind rushed past him and he had no time at all to survey his surroundings. He had just taken a sharp turn around a corner that led to a long hallway. At the end if it he could faintly see a dark chamber that had fog billowing out into the corridor. He slowed down and unsheathed the Master Sword. Almost instinctively, he bravely and swiftly walked towards the dark chamber.  
  
As Zelda awoke once again, she felt weak as if the life had been drained out of her completely. She was barely conscious. I'll just use my magic to replenish my energy, she reasoned with herself. She thought she was currently alone, so she didn't try to hide the fact that she was summoning a spell. Dark Link watched from the shadows amused. Zelda concentrated as she felt the energy she had left circulating through her body. It was working. She felt more energy rushing through her every living cell. Then, for no apparent reason, a loud crackling noise and sparks flew out of her hands. She shrieked from shock and stumbled onto her back. "Oww…" she quickly sat up, wondering what had just happened. My magic…it's…it's gone…How can this be? Dark Link… she looked up once again into steel eyes of darkness. This time she didn't bother to look away, she didn't even flinch. "Don't try to use your magic dear, you'll just end up even more tired and helpless that before," he stared in her eyes, his trance was defiant. She couldn't look away now even of she tried. She needed Link, she couldn't save herself with out her magic…not her. As if Link had heard her plea, he entered the room. The first thing he saw was Zelda. Oh thank the goddesses she's all right! He quietly walked towards her and Dark Link, silently telling Zelda not to give his appearance away. She understood and said nothing. Dark Link noticed something different about Zelda, she seemed confident, not as venerable as before. Something had changed…but what? Then it hit him, hard. Literally, Link had plunged the Master Sword deep into Dark Link's back. Link stood there above them looking down at Zelda and…it. The pain was unbearable; he had to clutch the wall for support so he wouldn't fall over. He knew by hitting Dark Link and killing him he could possibly kill himself…but he had to save Zelda. He looked at Zelda, her eyes were red and her cheeks moist. Dark Link had rolled away. Leaving a gap between Link and Zelda that they quickly closed. "I'm sorry Zelda.." Link said through gritted teeth, "I told you I wouldn't get hurt unless it was all right with you…" he collapsed into her. Before he fell she quickly held her arms out to catch him. Laying his head in her lap once again she whispered something that sounded like I love you but he couldn't tell. His senses were slowly fading. "Please don't leave me Link, I need you! You saved me and I cant even cure you…oh Link…I failed," she leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips. Tears spilled down her face and fell onto Link's unruly hair. He slowly raised his hand the cradle her chin, then he parted and looked in her eyes. I can't die and leave her…she's so wonderful, I hate to see her in pain. He slowly raised himself and grunted with pain. "Apparently you don't know your magic very well," Link said to Dark Link as he raised from the floor. "Oh course I do you fool," it had worked; he was going to cure himself. Link could only hope that would help him. I am ready to die for you Zelda, if that's what I have to do to kill him…and save you. With those last thoughts Link untied Zelda from the wall and told her to go get Epona and ride home. "But, Link I couldn't possibly leave you…" he wasn't in the mood to argue so he let it drop and told her to get back then. He walked up to Dark Link who, by now had revealed his own sword. "Prepare to die," Link said as he slashed into Dark Link's body with his sword, ignoring the pain it caused him. They battled with equal skill, neither of them making any flaws. Link watched carefully, waiting for Dark Link to make a mistake. It didn't come for what seemed like hours. They both were by now two bloody, torn figures, both losing energy fast. Then the mistake came. Dark Link lunged at Link, sword pointed straight out, preparing to do through his heart. Link moved and tripped Dark Link. Not bothering to kill him then with multiple slashes, he instead charged his sword. As Dark Link rose he quickly turned around to face Link. "Taste my blade, bastard!" Link let the Master Sword fly and it hit Dark Link in the stomach and face more than once. He fell to the floor in defeat, dead before he was shrouded in fog. Link had won; he finally won. Zelda was safe and no matter what happened he was happy now. The nightmare would never come back. Link didn't even notice when Zelda ran over to him, finding he had collapsed on the floor, out of exhaustion and pain. "Oh, Link thank you so much. I love you, oh Link I love you!" she nuzzled his head against hers, tears splattering both of their faces. Her golden hair gave them a curtain, sheltering them from fears they had had not a moment ago. "I love you too Zel…" she quieted him with a finger," shhh…you need to rest, you're hurt badly," she looked into his half-closed eyes and feared the worst. "Zelda," he grabbed her hand in his, "I fought to save you and I did. That's all I wanted. I fear I am in too bad of a condition to well…live…" he had to look away from her. She was pleading him with those eyes. Not to go away… not to die… "You aren't going to die Link! We'll get you back to the castle and we'll save you…Link you can't die…I love you," he returned his gaze to her, feeling all his energy leaving. "I've won many battles and I've lost some too. I won this one, but lost my love…my live for it all. That…it doesn't bother me. I saved you and now you may live without worrying," he had to pause and gain his strength back, it as so hard to talk. His blood was spilling onto Zelda's dress, and there was even some on her lips from when she had kissed him. "I want you to go and live life to the fullest Zelda. I want you to marry someone you love and have ten children! But please promise you wont forget me, please?" he looked up at Zelda and waited for her response. "But Link…I love you! I don't want to marry anyone but you…I want to live with YOU forever! Please don't go, I love you." She tried to gain her Hero again but it was no use, he was right. He was dying. "Zelda these are my last wishes…please because you love me, and I you, do this for me, live the best DAMNED life you can!" that took to much energy he was slipping fast. He felt the dark beckoning to him…to close his eyes to sleep, forever. "All right, but Link I will never love anyone as much as you, I will always love you…sleep well my love and live the life you wished to live…only better. And I will live the life you wanted me to, a happy one. Though I won't be as happy without you, I will never forget you! And I promise you this, you are always in my heart…" Zelda lowered her head once again as Link raised his hand to her face and their lips met for the most passionate, romantic kiss you could ever wish for. They didn't part until Zelda felt Link inhale his last breath and his hand slid down her face to rest on her lap. He's not dead, he can't be…please Link wake up, wake up! She opened her eyes to lay them on her hero. To this day Zelda doesn't know how it happened but she had somehow managed to lift Link's body up and lay her head on his sweat and blood stained chest and fell asleep in the arms of her hero…  
  
  
  
Ten years later…  
  
  
  
It had been ten years since Link had died. He got the royal and proper burial a hero and Zelda's love should get. Though she did get married and fell in love with another person, she never stopped loving Link, and never forgot him. Not but three years ago she gave birth to a handsome young boy. In Link's honor, Zelda named the child after him. He had sandy blonde hair and wild blue eyes, filled with curiosity. He had the spunk and courage of Link. Oh how he reminded Zelda of her love. They way he would playfully chase the butterflies in the royal gardens and the way he would hold his mother's hand as they took long walks. Most of the time they were accompanied by his father, that Zelda dearly loved also…but nobody she ever met was quite like Link. One day when she had thought Impa had gone to the market and had taken Link along with her she came to a hidden spot only the two Links and herself knew about. She sat there and finished the rest of the song she had been making for Link. She played it on her Sheikah harp and it sent soothing chills up your spine. As she sat there thinking of how to finish the song, young Link watched her sing the final song;  
  
  
  
  
  
How will I solve tomorrow without you here?  
  
Whose heart will guide me when all the answers disappear?  
  
Is it too late?  
  
Are you too far gone to stay?  
  
Best friends forever,  
  
you should've never of had to go away.  
  
  
  
What will I do?  
  
You know I'm all we have without you.  
  
How will I make it through…?  
  
  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me.  
  
If only love could find a way...  
  
What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me,  
  
someday, somehow, someway…  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me…  
  
  
  
I've cried you an ocean,  
  
if you'll sail on home again.  
  
Waves of emotion will carry you and all they can.  
  
Just let flow guide you and your heart will jot the course.  
  
Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north.  
  
Look in my eyes,  
  
you'll see a million tears have gone by,  
  
and still they're not dry…  
  
  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me.  
  
If only love could find a way...  
  
What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me,  
  
someday, somehow, someway…  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me…  
  
  
  
  
  
1 I hold you close and shout the words I've only whispered before,  
  
for one more chance, for one last dance…  
  
there's not a thing I would not endure!  
  
  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me.  
  
If only love could find a way..  
  
What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me,  
  
someday, somehow, someway…  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Link, how I miss you…" Zelda whispered to the flowers when she had finished. Tears glistened to in her eyes. "That was pretty mommy! When did you make that?" Link asked playfully as he walked out from behind a bush startling his mother. "Oh, Link! You frightened me. That song…well I made it a long time, for a very close friend who died to save me. I loved him you know? Very much so…just like your father, but I daresay more…" she trailed off as her son can over and sat next to her. "Did he like you too mommy?" he asked innocently. "Well, I really do think so…" she reached for his hand and pulled him on her lap to give him a kiss on the forehead. "You remind me a lot of Link. I named you after him. Maybe one day you will meet him, I'll take you to his grave soon if you wish..." she looked up slowly, sensing something. When she looked up she saw him. Link was standing right in front of her. "I did love you Zel, and still you…" he bent down and gave her a tender kiss on the lips before he disappeared again. "Was that you hero mommy?" Link shook her out of her trance. "Yes, that was my love and hero…"  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
@~~}~~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OMG I am crying! ^_^; That was so sad! And I made it!!!!!!! Well plz plz plz plz don't flame me for killing Link, trust me it was just as hard for me to kill him as it was for you to read it. I told you to get the hankies right? I mean I DID warn you at the beginning. Don't believe me? WELL GO LOOK AGAIN THEN! It's there see it now?? You should really read these notes. Yet again plz you can tell me if you didn't like the ending in your review (which you are going to do right?!?) but plz no flamez! I repeat; PLEASE NO FLAMES! Thank you, and we all miss you Julia, Spike and even you Vicious…  
  
  
  
SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY… 


End file.
